


Bones

by SheWhoWillRise



Series: Parent Yondu Udonta [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Ego is a shit father, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Spoilers, Kid Peter Quill, LIKE S P O I L E R S, Parent Yondu Udonta, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: Yondu couldn't let Peter go. Couldn't bring him to his father. He should have never broken the code.





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> **Major Spoilers For Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017)**

Ego looked at him, his pleas shown through his watering eyes. Yondu knew it broke the code, in more ways than one, but what was so wrong about reuniting kids with their father? He sucked his teeth as he looked Ego up and down.

"This is the _last_ time, got it. More times I do _this_ , more of a chance of being _caught_."

" _Of course_ , of course Yondu. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Ego smiled. "Thank you." He patted Yondu's shoulder.

"Uhhu." He knodded, turning toward his ship. "Kraglin, start 'er up!" He called while walking up the loading ramp.

"Ey Cap'in. Where to?" Kraglin asked, waiting by the console.

"Terra."

"Woah, _woah_ , wait _what_?  _Terra_? Are you sure Cap'in? _That's_ -"

" _Did_. _I_. _Stutter_."

Kraglin swallowed thickly, looking down and started punching in the coordinates as they lifted off.

"Wait, hold on." Kraglin looked up. Yondu was standing right in front of the window with his hand raised in a lazy attempted to stop him.

"Check out that cave there. See if there's anything worth stealin'." Kraglin smiled when Yondu turned around with his own.

"Sure thing Cap'in."

The cave was dark with an eerie light at the end.

"Suppose it's mountains of silver Cap'in?" It grew and grew until they could see what was inside. Yondu's smile fell, horror filled his eyes, silhouettes of bones reflected in his eyes.

"Oh." Yondu breathed. "Dear Anthos."

~

"What we doin' Cap'in?" Kraglin asked as they flew into the atmosphere of Terra. Yondu didn't respond, just worried that if he didn't take the kid, Ego would have someone else get him.

"Just get the kid."

"Yes Cap'in." He was silent until he saw someone run out the hospital. "That 'im?"

" _Get_ him."

"'Course Cap'in." He opened the hatch and aimed at the kid. "Ready for pick up."

~

Peter was scared.

"What are you gonna _do_ to me?"

The blue man with a red rectangle on his head looked over at him before walking forward and kneeling in front of him.

"Not eat you, if you do us a job."

"What - What kind of job?"

"You're small, someone who can crawl in tight spaces, spaces _I_ can't _reach_. Think you can do that? And I'll _make sure_ you won't get eaten." The blue man clicked his tongue.

"Yeah. Yeah I can do that." Peter nodded his head eagerly. He didn't want to be eaten by aliens.

"Good." The blue man smiled and got up. "Now follow me to your room kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://yondupoppins.tumblr.com).


End file.
